When He Tips His Hat
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: It's true that some freaky things happen on Halloween nights. Especially involving a magician. She had no way of knowing her night would turn out like this. Sokai Halloween fourshot.
1. Chapter 1

**When He Tips His Hat**

The carnival was packed with people in costumes of different sizes, forms, and species. The redheaded girl could've sworn she saw some guy in a _cockroach_ costume walk past her.

She always found Halloween to be disgusting. The one day of the year where people could dress up as anything they wanted, they chose to look _gross_.

Zombie suits, vomit, insects, and so much worse. And if they weren't dressed as something gross, the walked around as the slutty version of Disney princesses.

Since when does Cinderella have a two piece, cat ears, a tail, and ruby red shoes? Someone got Cinderella and the Wizard of Oz mixed up for sure.

"What's wrong, Kai?" her cousin asked. She was the only reason Kairi wasn't at home stuffing her face with popcorn while watching the Nightmare On Elm Street marathon again. She'd dragged her cousin and boyfriend out to come to this dumb carnival.

"I wanna go home, Naminé," she stated bluntly.

"You and I both. These tights aren't really agreeing with me," Naminé's boyfriend sighed. He was dressed as Peter Pan, Naminé dressed as Tinkerbell beside him.

Kairi chose a less revealing outfit and opted to be a nurse. Instead of the slut people expected her to look like, she had on a pair of scrubs with a clipboard in her hand.

"You guys aren't any fun at all!" Naminé pouted.

"Then you should've came by yourself," her boyfriend muttered under his breath.

Naminé elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop it, Roxas. I just wanna spend time with you guys! Plus, I've never missed the magic show. I don't plan to miss it this year."

"Magic show?" Kairi deadpanned.

"Yes! It's a really amazing magic show where they call people from the crowd to be their apprentice for the night!"

Kairi hated magic shows. They were so fake that it was laughable. But, if it was to appease Naminé, she'd wait it out. The faster they saw it, the faster they'd get home.

"There it is! Let's go!" Naminé dragged the two over to the large tent.

Kairi was shocked to see so many people gathered here. So much that she couldn't even see the small stage.

"I guess it's about that time! One of you lucky bugs is going to be my apprentice for the night," the magician spoke.

_'I'll do it just to be away from Naminé for ten minutes,_' Kairi thought.

"Ooh, I have a volunteer! That surely is a first. Come on up!"

Kairi looked around, confused. No one had raised their hand. Who volunteered?

"Don't be shy, now! Come here!"

Naminé and Roxas, along with the rest of the tent, looked around as well. Who was the volunteer?

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I wasn't clear..." The voice cut off, leaving the tent in shock. Kairi felt a chill go down her spine. She couldn't see, so she didn't know what was happening.

"I was talking to _you_, Ms. Amane," the magician whispered in her ear.

Kairi's body froze. "But I...I didn't say anything..."

"Oh yes you did. Did you not say you'd do it to get away from your cousin for ten minutes?"

Kairi gasped, drawing everyone's attention. "How- How did you hear that!?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my volunteer for the night is Ms. Kairi Amane!" The crowd cheered as he lead her to the stage.

Kairi shrugged it off, figuring she must have said it out loud by accident.

When he turned to her, she could see, his face perfectly. He looked like an older version of Roxas, but with brown hair and a softer face. She took in his outfit; a black top hat with a red stripe across it, a red vest with a long sleeved dress shirt beneath it, black slacks, and a pair of black and white Converse.

She realized she was staring at him, which was awkward. To make matters worse, he did the same to her, taking in everything about her appearance. "So you chose to be a doctor tonight, huh?"

"Nurse," she corrected.

"Well what kind of nurse is that!?" he laughed. With a snap of his fingers a curtain rose around her. "Hm, I'm thinking...mid-thigh dress, heels, all white, typical nurse hat, lose the clipboard, and lose the bun. I now give you Nurse Kairi!"

The curtain dropped and Kairi looked down at her outfit. It was exactly the way he described. Even her hair was over her shoulders instead of in a bun. She gasped, wondering where her original outfit went. "You can check me _anytime_," he laughed.

"How did you do that!?" she asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He winked and tipped his hat. A small smile appeared on her face. Somehow, she couldn't be mad at him.

The brunette magician stood right in front of her. "Now, Ms. Amane, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes."

She did as instructed without hesitation. "Follow my voice, and don't open your eyes. Follow my voice..."

He repeated the same line over and over again as she slowly walked. Her heel bumped into what felt like a step. His voice was going upwards, so that's where she went. Slowly, she climbed the steps one at a time. The crowd gasped for some reason.

She was tempted to open her eyes, but obeyed her previous instructions. When his voice stopped, she stopped.

"Open your eyes, Ms. Amane..."

She did, and nearly screamed. She could've sworn she was standing on a platform, but there was nothing there. Kairi was literally walking on air.

The magician smirked up at her. "Now jump."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she blurted.

He chuckled along with the crowd, tipping his hat once more. "It'll be okay, Ms. Amane. _Jump_."

Unlike before, she felt more inclined to actually jump down. She took in a large breath and jumped. The free-fall feeling immediately took over her as she saw herself come closer to the ground.

Then, it stopped. The magician met her halfway and caught her, bringing her safely to the ground. Once he laid her carefully on the stage, he sent a wink.

"Thanks for catching me," she panted.

The magician threw his head back in laughter. He laughed so hard that even the audience started to laugh with him.

"Oh, darling, that's hilarious! I never once moved from this spot."

How is that possible? She saw him catch her. He winked at her after he put her down!

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Now's not the time to sleep, darling. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet. This time, she could clearly see that no one was there."

This is gonna be a long night.

XXX

"And for my final trick, I'm going to do the cliche and make my assistant disappear!"

"You're gonna make me _what!?_"

"I'll bring you back. I have to. Now, close your eyes and think of somewhere you've always wanted to go."

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Kairi didn't really want to go to a specific place. All she wanted was to be where she could see all of the stars without the city lights getting in the way.

"You can open them now..."

When she did, she noticed she was standing on a rooftop. The only light she could see was the light from the moon, which seemed two times bigger than any other night.

"Did I get it right?" the magician asked from beside her. He was still wearing the same outfit, but was holding his top hat in his hand. She immediately noticed that his hair was spiked.

"It's perfect," she smiled, looking up at the night time sky. "But what about the audience?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you supposed to be there?"

"I am there. Truth is, I'm here _and_ there. I put the 'magic' in magician."

"Honestly, how do you do it?"

"I've already told you, a magician never reveals his secrets. But I'll be happy to make an exception for you...if you come with me to my show in the next town over."

"Go with you? I can't do that! I can't leave my..."

He looked at her, blue eyes shining with amusement. It almost looked like he knew.

_Can't leave your...?_ his smirk said.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him. "This is my home. I can't leave it for someone I barely even know. You don't even know me."

"You may not know anything about me, but I know everything about you. I've known about you since the very moment to stepped foot on the carnival grounds. You're the only girl I've been able to read that's so...unusual."

_'I'm a little insulted...'_ she thought.

"Don't be. I don't remember unusual being an insult. I just mean I've never read anyone like you before."

"That doesn't change the fact that I want to stay here. I can't leave with you."

"I figured you'd say that, but it was worth a shot."

"How did you expect to actually make that shot in the dark?" she smiled.

"Because I never _miss_. But it's quite alright. You've said no, so I must respect your wishes and return you to your cousin. If you happen to change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

"Before you take me back...what's your name?"

"Hardt. Sora Hardt."

She blinked, and was back on the stage inside the tent. She looked around, wondering how he brought her back so fast. The crowd cheered and clapped as the magician took a bow.

"That's our show, everybody! I'll be ready to do my last show in an hour! Thank you!"

Everyone chattered with excitement as they left the tent. Only Sora and Kairi remained.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"I did," she smiled. When she looked down, she had her original nurse's uniform on.

"I figured you'd like to have it back, seeing how the other one repulses you. If I don't see you in an hour, I'd be happy to see you here again next Halloween, my dear." He took her hand and kissed it.

Her face warmed as she hid beneath her bangs. "Y-Yeah. I'll...see you." She forced herself to look back to him. He had a slightly goofy smile stuck on his face.

And with a tip of his hat, he disappeared. "You'll know where to find me," his voice echoed in her head.

"Kairi! Hey!" She blinked as her cousin snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello!? You've been staring into space for a solid five minutes! What's up?"

She shook her head, looking around for the tent. It was gone. "Nothing. I guess I kind of zoned out."

"Eh, you were probably still freaked from the magic show. I told you it was worth seeing! Where did you do when you disappeared!?"

"I don't know. It was on some kind of rooftop."

Roxas laughed. "You went on a roof? That sucks."

To Kairi, it was perfect. She didn't care what anyone else said about it. Though they didn't say anything, the two blondes immediately noticed her heavy blush.

"Can we go home?" Roxas groaned.

"Yes, we can. I've seen the magic show, so I'm fine," Naminé smiled.

Sora. That means sky, doesn't it?

Something urged her to look up. As soon as she did, she saw the brunette sitting on top of the carousel, swinging his crossed legs and spinning his top hat on his index finger.

Even though he was far away, she could hear him clearly. "Goodnight, Ms. Amane. And Happy Halloween," he winked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Kairi hated the Halloween carnival. Kairi hated Halloween period...but she knew she was coming back next year.

"What's the smile for?" Naminé smirked at her cousin.

Kairi noticed the carousel music turn from something close to Kids Bop to something she would normally listen to. The magician on the roof of it moved his shoulders to the beat, making her laugh.

"Happy Halloween, Sora."

"Who's Sora?" Roxas asked.

Kairi shook her head. "Don't worry about it.

**XXX**

**I figured since I haven't wrote a Sokai fic yet, I would make a Halloween fourshot just for them.**

**I'm late in posting this because I took the mother of all naps. I went to sleep at five and woke up five minutes ago. That was some gooood sleep.**

**Part two will be coming in a few days. Happy Halloween, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Spot A Magician**

Kairi tried not to pull at her hair, for fear of messing it up. It's been a whole year- a long, _agitating_ year -since that Halloween carnival and she wanted to go again.

But what would she wear?

Her dilemma was finding something to wear that the magician would like, but wouldn't go against her morals.

Disney princesses? Out of the question.

She would be Wonder Woman, but that's been done to death.

Cat Woman? Nope.

Does Spiderman even _have_ a female counterpart?

Wait, why does she have to be a superhero? She could be...

Um...

Uh...?

Fuck life.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!"

Her big brother poked his head in. "Hey, do you know a Sora Hardt?"

Her eyes went wide as she flew off the bed grabbing his shirt and shaking him back and forth. "Yes! Yes I do! Is he _here!?_ _Axel, is he here!?_ _**Is. He. Here!?**_"

"No, he's _not!_ Calm the hell down! He left you this!" He opened the door all the way, shaking a black dress cover on a hanger.

She took it from him, unzipping the cover. It was a Halloween costume; a witch's outfit to be exact. Near the collar of the dress was a note.

_I know you don't like the idea of witches, but it's less revealing than Cat Woman, right?_

He read her mind. Literally.

Sora knew her style through and through. The dress was black, coming down to her ankles in the back and her knees in the front. The midsection had some kind of spider web across it, but it wasn't sloppy. It looked more like a pattern from a doily than an actual web.

The collar was the same, except there were a few diamonds scattered across it. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Now what kind of guy drops off a dress and doesn't stay to see the reaction?"

Kairi laughed. "The _best_ kind, Axel. Thanks for bringing it up."

"Mm-hm. So...where are you going dressed like that?" It was meant to be disguised as a casual question, but she could hear the hint of 'big brother' in it.

"To the carnival."

"...Don't lie to me, Kairi."

"I'm not lying! I'm _really_ going to the carnival!"

"Fine. Since you don't trust me enough to tell me where you're _really_ going, I'm coming with you."

"But Axel-!"

"No, no, _I insist_."

"You can't insist on your _own_ behalf!"

"I just did. Tell me when you're leaving!" He closed the door and went to his own room. Just as Kairi was about to scream, she turned and saw a witch's hat and a box  
>on her bed.<p>

She walked over to the bed, reading the note attached to the box.

_What if the witch got her way? They're real rubies and diamonds, if you were wondering._

She lifted the box and gasped. Inside the box were a pair of ruby studded heels. They haven't seen each other for a whole year and he's already getting her expensive presents.

"Thanks Sora," she giggled, feeling those perfect sea blue eyes on her.

XXX

Kairi, and unfortunately Axel too, rang the doorbell to their cousin's house. They waited for a few seconds before Roxas pulled the door open in his Batman costume.

"Hey Ka- ah, _hot_ _damn it!_"

Kairi laughed as Roxas' face went red and his eyes bulged. "This is not a safe environment for me. NAMINÉ!" Both redheads picked up on the fact that Roxas refused to look at her. It was funny, really.

Naminé came down as Cat Woman, making Kairi glad she didn't pick that outfit. "What!? What are you yelling ab- damn, Kairi! You look amazing! Roxas, doesn't she?"

"I don't feel safe saying anything at the moment."

Naminé laughed, walking up to her boyfriend to poke his side. "Aw, is someone attracted to my cousin?"

"No!" he spat, pushing her hand away.

The two girls laughed and dragged him out of the house and into the car.

Kairi's leg bounced in anticipation as they neared the carnival. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

As soon as they parked, Kairi got out and headed towards the magic show. They called out to her, but she didn't stop walking.

When she got in the tent, she heard his voice, but couldn't see him.

"That's our show everybody! I'll be back in exactly one hour!" His voice disappeared, making her smile drop. She just knew she would get to see him, but apparently not.

Sadly, she walked out of the tent and sat on the bench. He gets her an expensive outfit, then doesn't come to see her? She knows Sora can read her mind, so where is he!?

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here at a carnival like this?"

She looked up in hopes of seeing Sora. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Mind your business and keep walking, will you?"

Aaaaand he sat right beside her.

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you look in that dress. I'd like to see how you look without it."

"Get out of my face before I show you what the bottom of my shoe looks like," she spat.

"Hey, why you gotta be so hostile? Let's just have a Happy Hallowe-"

"Stop right there. Not only did you approach me with lines so old they could replenish an AARP card twice, but you approached me while I'm in a bad mood. Leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving because-"

"Yes you are. Get away from her."

The redhead's face lit up at the sound of familiar velvet. "Sora!" She jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck. Almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then. Out of all things, I didn't see that coming."

The guy left without much else to say. So Kairi clung to Sora. "I had to wait a whole year to see you...hi."

"You wanted to tell me _hi_ after a whole year?"

"Yes. I don't know what else to say."

"Have you thought about what I asked you last Halloween?"

"I have. I'd like to, but I'd like to know more about you first. I can't get by seeing you once a year."

"You knew where to find me. All you have to do is look up, or simply call my name."

Kairi sighed, pulling away. Sora took her hands, swinging them back and forth between them. "Anytime, anywhere."

She giggled as he tipped his top hat again. "That's cute."

"I figured. It's a fantasy of yours to have a guy ask you out 'with a tip of his hat' as you call it."

Huh. He really does know everything about her.

"So what do you wanna do for an hour?" he asked.

"What is there to do?" she asked.

"You're at a carnival with a magician! What _isn't_ there to do!?"

"Anything filed under Public Indecency."

"Wrong. If it's indecent, I could cast a standstill." He pulled her closer to him as they walked, whispering in her ear. "Then again, I think I've just entered the fun part of your brain that you've tried so hard to keep me out of. I'd like to know what _else_ you think of me, Kairi..."

Dear God...

XXX

Finally, the carnival started to close. Kairi had fallen asleep a while ago, which Sora found incredibly adorable.

Sora approached a group of people, holding the redhead in his arms. He knew from her thoughts that it was her brother, her cousin, her boyfriend, and a few of their other friends.

"I've got a delivery for an Axel Amane."

Axel turned around, relieved. "Thank you! We've been looking everywhere for her!"

"She was safe with me, I swear. Tell her to check under her pillow when she wakes up."

Naminé smiled. "Hey, you're the magician, aren't you?"

He held out his hand, making a rose appear. "Does that answer your question?" he smiled goofily.

Naminé giggled, making Roxas roll his eyes.

"My sister hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

"Not at all. She's been quite the treat. I'll be seeing her...whenever she calls me." He removed his top hat and sat it- and the rose -on her stomach before disappearing.

In her sleep, Kairi held the hat and rose close to her chest, smiling.

"Happy Halloween, Sora..."

A deep chuckle flooded her ears. _Happy Halloween, my darling._

**XXX**

**Two out of four, done! I'm surprised this came out like it did. This wasn't planned at all. I just sort of ran with it, so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks.**

**Three will be set up kind of like one was. At least I hope I can get it like that again. Thanks for the follows and reviews! I love you peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spell**

For the past year, Kairi hadn't been able to see Sora. After graduation, she got a job and her workload had been hectic. All she was left with was a note he'd placed under her pillow last Halloween.

_Don't forget to say **And your little DOG too!**_

Every once in a while, she'd take the hat he left her and hold it to her chest, sitting in the middle of her bed. On more than one occasion, she thought about putting the hat on, but was sacred to. Something kept telling her not to even touch it.

Today was one of those days. It was her first off day in a while and she was missing Sora like dieters miss cake.

She looked up at the ceiling, holding the hat. "Sora? Can you hear me?"

She heard a yawn beside her, mattress slowly sinking inwards. "It's about time you called. I was getting bored."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I'm doing a show and taking a nap."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you it doesn't matter. Any time you wanna see me, I'm available," he winked.

She looked down at the top hat. "I feel weird for asking this, but did you want me to put this hat on?"

"Do I want you to? Yes. Should you? I wouldn't suggest it."

She started at it for a long while, thinking. What happened to him must have something to do with the hat.

Slowly, she positioned it over head.

"Don't," he said in a firm voice.

Kairi sighed. "You said you wanted me to put it on!"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what's best for you. You can put on the hat when you're ready to come with me."

Kairi sat the hat on the dresser, laying down beside him. "So tell me about _you_. I don't think it's fair how you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you.

He smiled, rolling over to face her. "There's not much to know. I was a regular goody two-shoes in high school. I went to a party, got shitfaced, found this hat and put it on, got the powers that you see now."

"So you're not technically a magician, right?"

"Not technically. I don't get a kick out of charging people to see fake stunts. But this is some type of magic. One day, I'll quit the magic show and set off to find out what this hat did to me."

"And what if I said I wanted to come with you?"

"I'd tell you to finish everything here first. I stay moving from place to place, so I can't guarantee we'll ever come back."

She wanted to go with him, she did. But she didn't want that life.

_Constantly moving around, unable to settle down. What kind of life is that?_

"Mine, unfortunately..."

_Oh, he still reads minds. Damn it._

"I didn't mean it like that."

He sat up, making Kairi blush and turn her head. You see, he was shirtless.

"Sorry." He snapped, making a blue shirt appear. "Forgot about that."

"I-It's fine."

_That man invented a whole new definition to the word delicious. God, the deep cuts in that V-line just above his waistband._

_Oh hello blood. What brings you out of my nose?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell he was staring. She looked over and smiled. He was extremely cute after just waking up.

Not to mention his voice hit that 'shit, my ovaries' deep tone.

"You know, it's funny. I think sometimes you forget that I can hear your thoughts," he laughed.

"They have a mind of their own..." she blushed.

His warm smile reached his eyes as he gently cupped her cheek, pulling her face towards his. "Kairi?"

"Hm?"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I think I love you." Kairi shuddered as his soft lips ghosted against her own.

And he kissed her. She had always imagined it would feel like this.

Questions flooded her mind as he deepened the kiss. Would it be wrong of her to want more? Would allowing him to rip her shirt be going too far? Would she be a whore if she let him push her backwards and trail those wonderful kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, to her bellybutton, then back up?

The questions stopped there. She'd receive her answer shortly.

XXX

After that day, her schedule became twice as busy. Every time she had the intention to do so, work got in the way. She's been living paycheck to paycheck and unable to do anything else. She's barely been able to see her own cousin.

She came home dog tired. All she wanted was a little rest, but no. Her manager wasn't having that today.

"Sora!"

In seconds, he was there. "Kairi, what happened!? What's wrong?"

She fell against him, sobbing. "Take me with you. Please! I can't take this anymore. I wanna be able to see you every day."

"Kairi, you don't know what you're saying. You're just stressed out and-"

"I'm not! I'm not stressed out, Sora! I don't want this life anymore!"

Sora grabbed her face. "Stop it. You don't feel this way."

"No, I do! Sora I'm-"

"You're under a spell."

"I'm...what?"

"When I tip my hat, it puts people under spells. Yours happened to be an infatuation spell. The way you feel about me isn't...real. It wasn't real and I took advantage of that."

"Sora-"

"I'm sorry. I'll release it."

"I don't want you to. I like this feeling."

"I can't continue to lie to you." He waved his hand in front of her face, making her dizzy. Kairi fell against him once more, this time for support. She would've fallen had he not been standing there.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

She looked up at him, expression unreadable. "Kairi, _say_ something."

Surprisingly, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. This whole thing was pointless. Spell or no spell, she felt for him.

She pulled away, holding on to his shoulders. "Even if under a spell, I still have morals. I wouldn't kiss someone I didn't love."

Sora closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I can't."

"You can't what!? Love me!? Is that what you're saying!?"

"No."

"Then what are you trying to say-!"

"I said what I meant! I can't take you with me!"

Kairi's jaw went slack as she backed away from him. "I said no, Kairi. I shouldn't have even made that offer in the first place."

"You told me...you told me you loved me. Did you lie?"

He sighed, covering his face in irritation and regret. "I never told you that. I clearly said _I think_..." Sora disappeared, leaving her to stand alone.

"_Sora!_"

After he didn't appear, she threw the top hat across the room, screaming. Of course, her brother came in the room to see what happened.

"Kairi!?"

The redhead was leaning against the wall, hurt and crying. "I hate him. I hate him so much. I never want to see him again..."

Axel, being the protective big brother he is, went over and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know who or what she was talking about, but he knew she needed comfort.

That night, Kairi put the top hat on the top shelf of her closet, refusing to touch it ever again.

XXX

A month later, Kairi was standing in the rain under her umbrella. Her attempts at waving down taxis failed miserably.

After ten minutes, she decided to give up and walk across town. Sure, she'd be sore and in pain when she woke up the next morning, but at least she'd get enough exercise to last her two weeks.

If a certain brunette would answer to her, maybe she wouldn't have to suffer like this. Everything would be alright if he came back to her.

No, she doesn't need him. She doesn't even want him anymore. Anyone who would willingly leave and ignore her wasn't worth her time and effort.

He lied to her. He never cared to begin with. This was all a game to him.

A car pulled up, slowly cruising beside her as she struggled through the rain. "Kairi? Is that you?"

She squinted to see through the rain. Her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her. "Riku...?"

"It is you! Get in!" he smiled.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She hopped in with no hesitation.

"How have you been since high school?" he asked.

"Terrible. My life has slowly evolved into a downward spiral," I sighed. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Me? We'll talk about me later. What happened to you?" She took note of the genuine concern on his face, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems. It won't even be a problem soon. I want to know about you," she smiled.

"How about this: I'll tell you how I've been when I'm ready. In return, you tell me what's happened when you're ready. Okay?"

She shook her head at herself. "It's not that big a deal. I'll live, Riku."

"It is a big deal! At least it is to me." He placed his hand in her shoulder. "I just moved back into town a week ago. I'll be here to listen to whatever problems you have. I care, Kairi, I really do."

She stared out the windshield, contemplating her next words. Riku was always the sweetest out of her entire high school clique. She regretted not spending more time with him when she had the chance.

It's time to make up for that.

"How about I tell you what happened while you help me cook dinner at my place?" she smile.

"Can I eat?"

"Of course!" she laughed.

"Alright. Seems like a fair deal." He pulled away from the curb, hiding the smile he wanted to show from the invitation.

This could be something interesting they simultaneously thought.

**XXX**

**Sora's a bit of a d-bag this chapter, but with good reason! I'll elaborate next chapter.**

**This was NOTHING like the first chapter! I'm so disappointed in me. I need to go stand in my shame corner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

Five years. It was five years since she's last seen Sora. And it felt great. Riku was everything she hoped Sora would be.

He started out by being a great friend to her. He listened to everything she had to say, he helped her with her problems, and he was...always _there_.

He _never_ left.

It slowly turned into sweet little gesture. Opening doors for her, offering to cook for her, paying her way into the movies, the fair, whatever. Riku was the perfect gentleman.

Then he kissed her. One day when it was raining, he gave her his jacket to hide the fact that her shirt was now see through.

Looking back, she had to laugh at their cliche romantic moment. They kissed in the rain; in the middle of the street.

They both got sick afterwards and were coughing up water for a week, but it was worth remembering.

She got inside her house from work, hung her coat up, and put the umbrella beside the door. Things were finally going her way.

Until she got to her room. On her bed was a familiar top hat that she swore she threw away the day before. Next to it, a pair of ruby studded heels with a note attached.

_So you think you can forget me just like that? Get real._

XXX

"It's not fair. You left and you never came back. I begged, and you didn't show up. But when I throw your stupid little hat away, you indirectly pay me a visit? _You_ get real."

With a growl, Kairi put the hat and the shoes in the dumpster about a block away from her house and started her long treck back.

"You left, putting me under the assumption that you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm over you now. You hurt me and I don't want to see you. I don't want anything to _do_ with you," Kairi spat to herself.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kai, it's Roxas. Do you think you can go to the carnival with Nami Saturday? I won't be able to make it."

"Why not!?"

"It's all apart of my plan, trust me. The people at the carnival are in on it too."

Kairi smiled. "You're gonna propose aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I love her."

"Well it's about damn time! I'm sick of hearing her whine about how you haven't popped the question yet! Procrastination much!?"

"Planning, much? I was supposed to propose a while ago, but it wasn't the right time or place. I needed some serious planning. Saturday will be perfect though."

"We all hope so. Yeah, I'll go with her. Good luck."

"Thanks Kai."

Aw crap. Saturday is her date with Riku, isn't it?

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the top hat.

XXX

Which is more important? Her date with Riku or watching her cousin get proposed to?

Maybe Sora would...no, screw Sora. This has nothing to do with him.

She laid back and ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I could ask Riku to have our date be at the carnival," she thought aloud.

"Then again, he's the guy. It'd be insulting to just suggest it unless he asks me where I want to go."

Then, she got a call. She hoped and prayed that it was from Riku. "Hello?"

There was a lot of static over the line. "_Hello_...?"

A familiar laugh sent tingles up her spine. She's waited so long to hear that voice, but she was still angry at the owner.

"Sora, I don't wanna talk to you anymore. Leave me alone." Even after she hung up, she heard the static and the laughter. If she listened closely, she could hear pieces of broken sentences.

_Hey..._

_It wasn't right of me to..._

_...hat. Your hat, now..._

_Sorry. I shouldn't have said that..._

_...more than happy to have..._

_The carnival's...well..._

_You can wear the hat then..._

The phone clicked as if he hung up. Kairi, now livid, tore through the room in search of the hat. When she found it, she grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a couple matches.

She emptied the whole bottle into the hat and sat it in the middle of the street, throwing a lit match into it. A wave of satisfaction came over her as she sat in the grass, not taking her eyes away.

If she looked away, Sora would just get the hat. No hat, no powers, no connection to her whatsoever. He'd be gone, right? She'd never have to worry about him again.

As it was burning, the hat started to float, flipping upside down. The flames extinguished as the hat flew over to her.

_Hey, I said I was sorry! What are you trying to do, kill me!?_

XXX

Riku came over the next day. She was glad to see him after last night's events; so happy that she flew downstairs just to hug him.

Giving him a key to the house proved to be an excellent idea.

"Riku!"

He laughed as she clung to him. "Well hello to you too, Red." She happily accepted his kiss, unable to pull herself away. "What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being extra..._affectionate_ today."

"Today? Do I not act like this everyday?"

"Um, _no_. Well, I can't really say that. You're a bubbly person, but you get embarrassed when I so much as wink at you. This is a pleasant change."

"Well I'm glad you like it," she smiled, kissing him again.

"So, where do you want to go Saturday?" he asked.

"Well, Roxas asked me-"

"Who's _Roxas?_" he asked. He tried to hide it, but she heard the jealousy in his voice.

"Naminé's future fiancé. He wants me to go with her to the carnival and keep her busy while Roxas prepares to pop the question."

Riku visibly relaxed. "Oh okay. If that's where you want to go, we'll go to the carnival."

XXX

Saturday came quick. Kairi met up with Naminé, trying to convince her to cheer up.

That's when Riku suggested they go see the magic show. Naminé loved the magic show!

Kairi just had to agree. If she didn't, it would draw attention to herself. Then, she'd have to remember memories of a certain brunette that she'd forgotten; remember that adorable laugh and that ever-present mysterious vibe he gave off, remember the way he touched her that one afternoon-

Damn it...

So she stood near the very back so she couldn't be spotted. She clung to Riku's arm as if he would disappear if she let go. He didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Let's see who will be my little helper tonight. Hmmm..."

Kairi felt cold all of a sudden. She shivered and snuggled into Riku's side, burying her face in his arm.

"How about you?" Kairi tilted her head and opened her eyes. There was no one in the tent.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" She looked up to see, not Riku, but Sora. He was casually spinning his top hat on his index finger.

She scrambled away from him. "I said I don't want to see you anymore. If that wasn't clear by me burning the hat, I don't know what else to say."

He gave the hat a flick. It flipped and landed softly on his head. "Just let me speak...please. Yes, I initially made the offer to let you come with me, and yes you were under a spell. I just got scared because you have a real life and I...I don't wanna take that away from you. I can't guarantee that you'll like what I have to offer."

Kairi folded her arms over her Little Red Riding Hood costume that Riku suggested. "That really hurt, Sora. You didn't show up for five whole years. How could you?"

"I don't know. But please, let me make it up to you."

She sighed. "You can start by being my friend first. I wanna see how things work with Riku."

He laughed. "Riku? Would you do me a small favor and call him for me? Ask him where he is."

Confused, Kairi pulled out her phone and dialed Riku's number.

"Kai? Hey, I haven't seen seen you in so long!"

...What?

"Wait, what do you mean? You were here just a few minutes ago."

There was a brief silence. "I...Kairi, what are you talking about? I've been in Tokyo since we graduated."

_Tokyo!?_

So then...Riku was never there?

"Oh I'm...I'm so sorry. I'll call you back later."

"Okay...?"

She hung up, glaring at Sora. He held his hands out. "You wouldn't talk to me any other time!"

Rolling her eyes, she walked up to him and hugged him. "I freaking hate you. I really thought Riku cared for me."

"Well the 'Riku' you fell for was the _real_ Sora...the real me. I love you."

Kairi froze. "You...what?"

"I love you, Kairi. I understand that you may not be able to return those feelings right now, but I'm hoping you will one day. I was an ass and I accept that. But please, come with me Kairi."

She looked up at his serious expression and nodded. "I'm gonna be mad at you for a long, long while because of this. But, I need a quick favor from you."

XXX

Kairi stood next to Sora and Naminé, constantly checking the time. Roxas was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

Finally, the blonde showed up, surprising his soon to be fiance. "Hey, I thought you said you couldn't make it," Naminé smiled, hugging him.

"I found time. I have to ask you something really important."

"Now," Kairi whispered.

"Actually..." He took his top hat off and handed it to her. "I think _you_ could do it better. You know what she wants."

Smiling, she took the hat and placed it in her head. With it, she felt like she could do anything.

She intertwined her fingers with Sora's. "Help me out a little. How would you propose?"

He chuckled. "That's easy. I got the place, you get the clothes."

Together, they changed the scene around them from the carnival to the beach. Kairi changed Naminé from her costume to a white dress.

Roxas looked around, confused by his new clothes. He looked to Kairi with his famous what the hell face, but she shook her head. "Do you believe in magic?" she giggled.

"I do now," he laughed and turned back to his girlfriend, white suit almost glistening in the sunlight. Kairi squealed as he got down on one knee, producing a ring box to her cousin.

"Naminé, will you-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

After he placed the ring on her finger, the illusion faded, but they didn't seem to care.

Sora turned to Kairi. "That was really sweet," he smiled.

"I just want the best for my cousin." She touched his arm, feeling a small shock go up her arm.

And just like he knew everything about her, she knew everything about him. She knew all the good times, all the bad times, and how he really felt about her.

He really did love her.

Sora smiled and took her hood down. Before anyone could stop him, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. They received wolf whistles from her cousin and soon to be cousin-in-law.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "I do love you," he breathed.

Naminé screamed, happy for her cousin. All Kairi could do was laugh. "I wouldn't be leaving with you if I didn't love you too. Doesn't mean I'm not still mad about the Riku thing."

Sora tried not to grind his teeth in irritation. So much for making her forget.

"...Understandable."

XXX

**Two Years Later**

"Today's the day! Come on, get up!" Sora yelled in Kairi's ear.

"Go away," she groaned, rolling over to her other side.

"Come on, get up! You wanna go see your cousin, right?"

Kairi lifted the bed, flipped it, and put it on the ceiling. "I'm up. Now leave me alone."

Sora frowned, crossing his arms. "Don't make me come up there."

"Ooh, that sounds promising," she laughed tiredly.

He ripped the covers to the floor, indirectly pulling at her waist to get her down.

"No! Do not want!" Kairi whined.

"I don't care! Come on!" He yanked her down, taking them both to the carnival just in time for the magic show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Beyond Belief! Let me first introduce my assistant: the lovely Ms. Amane!" Kairi stood there in her usual uniform, bowing as Sora introduced her.

"No...not my assistant..."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. They didn't talk about this.

He walked over to her, smiling. "I don't think that'd be the proper way to introduce my future wife."

Future _what_ now...?

He got down on one knee, a ring box floating inches above his hand. "Will you marry me, Kairi?"

Kairi heard the distant scream of her cousin and laughed. "Of course, Sora. I'll marry you."

His smile grew even wider as he hugged her. The crowd cheered for their favorite magician and his new fianceé. And with another tip of his hat, they started the show.

**XXX**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Or really just reading. I'm glad I caught- and held -your attention. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
